


Virgil's Habit

by Justgenderless



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Remus makes a dirty joke, Self-Indulgent, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil is a dork, Virgil just grabs ppls shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgenderless/pseuds/Justgenderless
Summary: Virgil has a habit of grabbing peoples shirts.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Virgil's Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags for tws and stuff
> 
> I made this for me, and nobody else so fight me.
> 
> This was inspired by auldren_ on Instagram.

The first time it happened was when Virgil and Roman were bickering. It wasn't really an argument, neither were particularly worked up. They were just... bickering, sitting around in the living room. At one point Roman walked over and stood over Virgil, partly to mock Virgil for being short. However without thinking Virgil grabbed Roman's shirt collar. The creative side had change out of his normal outfit into just some Disney shirt(that Virgil was 90% sure was stolen from him), so grabbing the collar was much easier. The two sides froze for a second, processing what had just happened. After that second Virgil let go, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket.

“Hercules was not the best Disney hero,” Virgil continued their bickering hoping that would blow over. And it did, for the most part. They dissolved back into bickering and by the time Patton came down the shirt grabbing was forgotten.

Patton was the next one to be attacked by Virgil's shirt grabbing. 

Virgil had just had a panic attack, and Patton dragged him into baking to try to calm him down. Patton did most of the talking(and baking), and Virgil mostly just sat silently on the counter. That is until Patton had to get something from a cupboard by where Virgil was sitting. Virgil's hand found it's way to Patton's sleeve and grabbed it. And as the moral side moved backwards he had to stop, looking at his 'son' in confusion. Quickly Virgil let go, looking down at the ground.

“Er, sorry,” Virgil mumbled, hands moving to his pockets. “That just happens sometimes...”

Patton smiled. “It's alright kiddo!” With a quick hug he was back to work, acting like nothing happened. Slowly Virgil relaxed and his embarrassment faded.

After much struggle and a lot of laughs Patton closed the oven door, the cookies safely inside. He slapped his hands together to get some of the flour off. “Wanna go cuddle on the couch while we wait?”

Virgil slid off the counter. “Sure... Nothing better to do.” 

Quickly Paton grabbed Virgil's hand and dragged him over to the couch. The two shifted into the normal ball of limbs. After a few minutes Virgil found his hands gripping Patton's shirt once more. However a glance at Patton's very calm face reassured him that it was fine.

Logan was the next one to find out about Virgil's habit. The two were going over right brain stuff, while their left brain pals were probably hunting a unicorn. Who knows what happens when you leave those two alone? Things were getting a bit stressful so both were in high tension. There was an issue they needed Janus for, but Virgil did not want to summon the snake. This led to auguring and with every word tension grew.

“Oh my god can you just,” Virgil had said loudly, hands grabbing Logan's collar. “Shut up for a few minutes!”

And Logan, did as he said. Virgil could feel the logical sides heart rate shooting up. Still his body wouldn't listen and just let go. The two sides stared at each other for about a minute before Virgil let go and took a step back. “We don't need Janus for this. We can do it alone.”

Logan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Fine. If you believe we do not need him, I shall go along with it.”

Virgil nodded and looked back at the computer they were using. Guilt seized his throat a bit. He hadn't meant to threaten Logan. He'd just gotten stressed and overwhelmed and shit just happened. He kept glancing over at Logan as they continued business, his mind sticking emotions there that didn't exist. Fear, anger, hatred. Anything that made Virgil's job harder. After a lot of basically silent work they finished. And before Virgil could leave and sulk in his room Logan spoke up. 

“Oh, Virgil,” Logan said, catching the other rights attention. “I am very interested in this shirt seizing habit of yours.”

“What?” Virgil looked back at Logan, faking confusion. “I don't have a 'shirt sizing habit'” He put air quotes around the last words.

Logan shook his head. “Virgil this is the third time you've done this. At that point it becomes a pattern.”

Virgil scoffed and looked down. His bangs covered his very red face, a much needed curtain. “It's nothing, okay?”

Foot steps made Virgil grow tense, and Logan's shoes showed in his filed of vision. Two hands hit his shoulders with just enough pressure to ground him.

“Virgil, I assure you none of us find it weird or anything else you're telling yourself.” Logan's voice sounded calm, strong and almost forced Virgil's mind to finally shut the fuck up.

After a very stiff and awkward hug that only Logan could make comforting the two sides went their separate ways.

But of course just because the light sides were fine with Virgil's habit, doesn't mean that this is over. There were still two looming figures that needed to be conquered. Remus and Janus.

Remus and Virgil were auguring in the hallway. Unfortunately this wasn't an uncommon sight. Remus had kept Thomas up again, and that meant keeping the sides up as well. Virgil being the only one used to not sleeping was assigned to pester Remus about it. And as I'm sure you can predict one thing led to another and Virgil soon had Remus's shirt in his hands.

“Ooo this is spicy~” Remus said, smirking. “If you wanted this you could've just told me right away.” he winked, clearly holding back a laugh.

Quickly Virgil let go and took a few steps back. “That's not what it is and you know that.” He hissed, cheeks turning red.

Remus leaned against the wall seductive. “Really? Cause that was pretty kinky for you.”

Virgil death glared the rat side, shaking his head. “Fuck you.”

“If you want to~”

Virgil groaned and started to speed walk away. He was not dealing with this bullshit. Remus snickering sounded, only turning Virgil's cheeks more red.

Challenge one, conquered. Was it a win? Maybe? And now came the final boss.

Much like Remus, Janus and Virgil were arguing. It wasn't even about anything, they were just throwing insults. Both were aggravated, pissed and beyond angry. And I'm sure you can guess what happened. Virgil grabbed Janus's shirt in a blind panicked anger. But instead of reacting with surprise or anything that would seem normal, Janus went soft.

“Still haven't broken that habit, huh?” A half smile took over Janus's face. His gloved hand gently touched Virgil's. And out of habit the anxious side let go.

Virgil looked away, biting the inside of his mouth. He wanted to go hide, run away from the memories that one touch dragged from the depths of his mind. But the look on Janus's face stopped him. “Old habits die hard.” He muttered. 

Janus adjusted his shirt, and took a step away. “Guess so,” He turned. “I believe you have something to do.” Virgil watched as his old friend walk away, sighed, and turned to leave as well.

After that, Virgil started to grab people's clothing whenever he needed anything. Attention? Advice? For that person to shut up? Shirts were snatched. The only two side he didn't do it with were Janus and Remus. Remus for obvious reasons, but Janus... The idea of doing it freaked Virgil out. Though as Janus grew closer to the lights and Thomas, Virgil adjusted. Janus soon found his shirt being grabbed as well.

Remus never changed though. Virgil was not touching that nasty rat ever again.


End file.
